Just Breathe
by RunesOfFairchild
Summary: The Fairchilds, Herondales, Lovelaces, Banes, Lightwoods, and Morgenstern's are powerful, anonymous & rich families who own countries, rivalries between families are passed down to their children, but when sparks fly between two children of the most powerful families, will the very top fall to the very bottom? Mundane AU; Clace, Malec, Sizzy, Domestic abuse, LGBTQ and Homophobia.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi! So I've been reading fanfiction for a long time now, but I've only started writing now, so this is my first solo story, and basically, the plot is that the Fairchilds, Herondales, Lovelaces, Lightwoods, Banes, and Morgensterns each own countries and these countries are all very powerful and influential. So, of course, this causes rivalry between the families, think a kind of Romeo & Juliette situation here. **

_**Just Breathe- Chapter 1**_

 _ **Song inspiration:**_

 **Billie Eillish- Copycat**

 **Panic at the Disco!- Say Amen!**

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

 **BROOKLYN, NEW YORK**

Celine lifted Jace, her son onto her lap. '"I know it's weird, but sometimes people don't get along, or in this case; families." Shifting in his mother's lap. Jace replied. "But Clary is nice, so is Magnus and Simon. Just because Clary's a Fairchild doesn't mean she's bad, same with Magnus Bane and Simon Lovelace. Well, I only sort of remember them"

Biting her lip, Celine thought what to say, she agreed with her 6-year-old boy, however, Stephan, her husband wanted her to maintain the rivalry. "Isn't Alec and Isabelle enough? You don't need to hang out with the Fairchilds, Lovelace's or Banes." Furrowing his eyebrows, Jace snorted and pouted."But we can share the USA with them! We basically own it! And China too of course!" Jace paused before continuing.

"Wait, what do the Fairchilds own? Oh, wasn't it Russia and the UK?"

Celine arched her eyebrow in question.

"Yes, sweetheart. Anyways, bottom line, when we meet up with the Fairchilds, Lovelace's, Banes, Lightwoods, and Morgensterns tomorrow, you can't be too friendly. However, with the Lightwood children, your behavior won't matter. Understood?"

A solemn Jace nodded his head. "Okay mummy."

Celine nodded her head. "Now off to bed my little prince, tomorrow is our flight to the UK."

"Okay mama, but one more question what do the Bane's own?"

"Indonesia and Brazil." Replied Celine.

"The Lightwoods?" Questioned Jace.

"Canada and South Korea." Said Celine, who was amused at her son's behavior.

"Lovelaces?" Demanded Jace, eager to know.

"Australia and Japan."

"Morgensterns?"

"North Korea and Antarctica. Jace, you need to go to bed now." Answered Celine. "Daddy is going to be back soon. Ok, I love you honey!"

"Fine." Pouted Jace, dashing up the steps.

* * *

Once Jace was in bed, Celine put creams and foundation all over her legs and arms, Stephan didn't like to see all the bruises and marks he gave her.

Celine wanted to leave the man so badly. But everytime she thought about it, Jace popped into her mind. If she left him, surely Stephan would get custody of Jace. And the idea of leaving her sweet, innocent boy with that monster made her sick in the stomach.

So she would bear the beatings, she would bear the yelling and the pain. She would fight through it all, for her little boy, for her little Jace.

* * *

Jace didn't like his Daddy sometimes, he would hear his Mommy screaming a lot from their room and whenever she came out, she had red marks on her face. Jace got worried for her every time Daddy came home.

But she always seemed okay in the end and that's all that matters. Jace would be sad if anyone tried to hurt his mum, but sometimes Jace feels like something bad is going to happen to his mommy.

* * *

 _ **ONE DAY BEFORE**_

 _ **LONDON, UK**_

Clary Fairchild may have not been the tallest, fastest or biggest person in her class, but she sure was the smartest.

Even when she was 6 she knew that her brother Jonathan wasn't someone who she couldn't trust, his pranks were unusually cruel, like that time he convinced Michel, a boy in her class to follow him in a dark alley, he punched him in his nose and hurt him badly. He did all of that just because Michel helped Clary pick up her pencils. Jonathan would get mad at Clary every time she talked to a boy too. Jonathan scared her. Although Jonathan had a friend named Sebastian who was worse, he would brag about marrying Clary when she's older and then he would make a mean joke about her hair or freckles. Clary just wanted to stay home forever, where she could play with her mom and dad. But tomorrow she would have to deal with a bunch of stupid people coming to her house and all the adults in the house would just make one big "Who has the most money to waste?" And the ever so famous; "Who's the most powerful family?"

It was just one big showoff party in Clary's opinion, not that anyone would care about her opinion, she was just a pretty and adorable 6 years old. Clary just wanted to leave everything, but alas! How could've she forgot? Simon and Magnus were coming over! She decided that she was tired and wanted to go to bed until a shrill sound rang through the house. Someone was at the door!

A list of people who could be at the door ran through her head, dashing down the grand spiral staircase, Clary ran so fast, that her feet barely grazed the smooth mahogany steps. She hoped that Simon had arrived from Australia. But as she stepped down from the last step a large arm blocked her from going faster. "Mrs. Fairchild, you know you are not allowed to open the door. "

It was Rufus, one of the bodyguards stationed at Clary's house. "So? Who's at the door? Is it Simon?" Questioned Clary.

"No, it's Celine and Jace Herondale. The father, Stephan is away." Replied Rufus.

"Ugh! I really missed Simon, so anyways are the Herondales staying here for a day?" Asked Clary.

"Yes, but only for one day, they came all the way from America, to here in London. They are tired after a long flight." Answered Rufus. "But weren't they in a private jet?" Pressed Clary.

"Sleep. Now." Demanded Rufus. Clary peeked behind Rufus's figure to spot a golden-haired boy and his mother. The boy seemed strangely familiar. The seemingly familiar boy and Clary locked eye contact for a few seconds, before Clary broke the contact, blushing in that innocent way only a 6-year-old could. Clary dashed back up the spiral staircase, the very same one she had recently descended. But before Clary could finish the ascent the boy spoke out to her.

 **AN: My name is Angelea, and I'm so excited to be starting a story and joining this community, I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this story! Anyways, if you have any comments, questions or constructive criticism/praise, please feel free to review!**

 **Question for readers: What country do you live in, and what's the weather like?**

 **My Answer: Canada, it's super cold, it's mid- April and there's still snow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Breathe- Chapter 2**

While Jace peered into the Fairchild's house, he thought he might've sawn a flash of red behind the massive bodyguard that was currently looming over him, Jace scooched towards the side, while Celine and Rufus were gently chatting about some trivial adult matters.

It turns out the splash of red he had spotted was actually a little girl with vibrant red hair, he locked eye contact with her almond-shaped eyes, and a little brushing of red dusted her freckled cheeks, She turned her head down and dashed up the spiral staircase. Jace inched out of Rufus's and his mom's vision before following Clary's example by rushing up the stairs.

"Wait!" Said Jace. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know who the strange girl was.

"Jace Herondale!" Exclaimed Celine. "Get back here! NOW" Continued Celine.

But it was too late. Jace had already followed the little redhead up the stairs.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for him. He's not usually like this." Explained Celine.

Rufus tilted his head down, as he gave Celine a little smile, he motioned for her to follow him up the troublesome staircase.

Once up, the pair marched past dozens of rooms, until they reached the very last one, it was painted blue, the only vibrant colour in the gold and ivory hallway. They heard the faintest sounds of giggling and laughter.

Rufus knocked lightly on the door when a faint; "Come in." Replied. Followed by a torrent of giggling and hysterical laughing.

Celine took a step back as Rufus turned the doorknob. The door opened to reveal a bed that had pillows, blankets, and clothes strewn all over it, and on top of that mess of a bed were two six-year-olds who were an utter mess. Celine and Rufus simultaneously sighed, when seeing the mess.

It was honestly beyond her how anyone could become that chummy within 2 minutes of meeting, but six year olds didn't really have that "stranger danger" feeling when dealing with other 6 year olds, now did they? Snapping out of her trance, she quickly composed herself.

"Jace, we have to talk about something okay?" Said Celline.

"Ok, but can it wait please?" Pleaded Jace.

The little redhead girl had ducked under the blankets when Rufus and Celine entered, but now her head popped out. "Can't he stay please?" Her emerald eyes were wide. Pleading with Celine, she was a very pretty little girl. "Jace, 5 more minutes, then, I want you downstairs."

Leaving no room for discussion, Celine strode out the room. "Ohmigod, I'm so, so sorry, I have no idea what's gotten into him, I'm so sorry." Gushed Celine, she looked close to having a panic attack. She flew around the room, her hands were darting around her and her eyes were huge with worry. She opened to apologize again, but she was cut off short by the sound of her phone ringing, smiling apologetically. She glanced down at her phone to see the caller id, only to spot her husband's name.

Wincing, she hesitantly answered.  
"Sorry, I'm just gonna take this."Said Celine. Her husband's booming voice greeted her through her phone.

"Celine. You went too early." Proclaimed Stephan.

"You were the one who bought the tickets and told me the dates." Deemed Celine.

Geez, woman, you are actually an idiot, be respectful."

Celine rolled her eyes and hanged up, knowing that she would regret it later.

As her mind traveled back to the current scenario, she glanced towards the massive ceiling of the Herondales house, then swiftly turned her gaze and attention back towards Rufus.

"Do you think we should check on them?"

But Celine's question was answered by Jace standing in the room they were in.

"JACE HERONDALE! I'm extremely disappointed in your behavior. Now, let's allow Rufus, the very kind man here, to help us find out where we are sleeping tonight."

She quickly shot a quick look of desperation at Rufus, he made eye contact with her pleading eyes and guided them upstairs to two bedrooms. They had not originally planned to crash, but Stephan had given them the wrong time, so what to do? Thankfully, Rufus had caught on. Once they were comfortably seated in their rooms. Rufus wished them a good night. Although only once did the lights went out did Celine wonder what happened to the little redhead girl.

* * *

 **Ahhh! That was my second chapter, how do you feel about it? I'm so, so, so sorry about not having updated in so long.. I'm actually the worst...**

 **But on a happier note, thank you so much to littlebearcub,** **sweetilisious, EmzLun, 2FanGirls1Book, welcometohellbitches, clace02, Romitri4ever, and the two guests** **for reviewing! You guys are the best, but in all sincerity, reviews actually do encourage me to write!**

 **Question: Who do you want to meet next? Leave a review stating your answer!**

 **The Lightwoods**

 **The rest of the Fairchild's**

 **The Morgensterns**

 **The Lovelaces**

 **And, just in case you forgot which family owns what, feel free to quickly read the first chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! XX**


End file.
